


A Little Jealousy

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Lavellan decides to buy a cat, but Dorian finds himself jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Jealousy

Crimson eyes and pale skin starred back at him pleadingly, as the man held out a black cat, with a white patch that was similar to a moustache. It wore a scowl, entirely unimpressed with being man handled. Yet, it seemed willing enough to stay still in Lucas' hands. Dorian however, couldn't help but find a dislike for this cat. The way Lucas had automatically taken a liking to the furry feline raised a slight twinge of jealousy within Dorian. 

Certainly Skyhold didn't have room for the feline to be prowling around, however large a castle it was. “Amatus, surely there is another animal you wish to-” Dorian began, but was cut off. “Dorian, I want this one. Can't you see he's utterly perfect?” Lucas questioned. Dorian sighed outwardly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If it must be this one, then I suppose we can make do” Dorian offered, not entirely sure he liked that cat. Lucas brought it to his chest, clutching it close. “Thank you!” Lucas said, bounding up to the shop owner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dorian sat, watching Lucas play with the new cat. The cat showed little interest for the small mouse being pulled in front of it, tail swishing back and forth. Dorian knew he should feel that it was cute, seeing his lover fawn over the small fuzzy creature, but he only felt jealousy. Why didn't his lover give him that sort of attention? Dorian crossed his arms, an indignant huff escaping him.

Lucas' eyes darted over to where Dorian was, a look of concern crossing his features. “You're been in a mood since we've returned, have I done something that's upset you?” Lucas asked. Dorian shook his head, being to prideful to speak of what ailed him. Lucas stood up, picking up the cat in his arms. Walking over to Dorian, he placed the cat in his lap. “Pet him” Lucas said. Dorian raised a brow, looking down at the cat. Reaching out a hand, he tentatively stroked him. 

“Is there a point to this, amatus?” Dorian wondered aloud. Lucas nodded his head. “I want my two favourite boys to get along. So of course there's a point” Lucas informed. Dorian's eyes gleamed smugly, as he set down the feline beside them. Pulling Lucas into his lap, Dorian let a chuckle slip. “One of you're favourite am I? To think, I'm contending with a cat” Dorian said, before his brain caught up with his tongue. Lucas looked surprised for a moment, before laughing. “Ara sal'shiral, you mean to tell me all this huffing and puffing was due to the cat?” Lucas asked, amusement in his eyes. Dorian looked away, somewhat ashamed by his jealousy. Lucas leaned down, turning Dorian's face to him. “Let me make it up to you” Lucas whispered, softly.

Lips connected, soft and warm, Lucas shimmying closer in Dorian's lap. Dorian's hands travelled down to grip Lucas' waist, holding him close. A soft whimper escaped Lucas, as Dorian suckled Lucas' bottom lip into his mouth. “You've often used elven words.. but what did that mean?” Dorian questioned, as he pulled away. Lucas tilted his head to the side. “Ara sal'shiral?” Lucas enquired. Dorian nodded. “Yes, that would be the word.. or words” Dorian confirmed. Lucas smiled. “It means 'Love of my life'. Something that a silly cat will never take from you” Lucas said, auburn hair falling, as Lucas ducked his head to the crook of Dorian's neck. 

Lucas trailed kisses up Dorian's neck. “ Arasha, Ara lath, Ara vhen'an” Lucas murmured, each word separated by a kiss to Dorian's neck. “My happiness, my love, my home” Lucas repeated in English. Dorian shivered beneath him. Maker, this man would be the death of him. Yet, such a sweet, sweet death it would be.


End file.
